dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Fanon Wiki:Reality Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Reality Template rect 0 0 20 20 Reality Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | Earth- } | }} } | Aliases }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} } | } } }} } | Status } Realities| }| }}} }} } | Reality Details }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} } } | } | History of reality is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Characters from * Other things related to * 's Comic Appearances * Reality Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} References __NOEDITSECTION__ | } | Earth- }|8|0}} }} }}} |exist}} | Earth- }|8|0}}}} }}} |destroy}} | }|8|0}}}} }}} |defunct}} | Earth- }|8|0}}}} }}} |pocket}} | }|8|0}}}} }}} |verse}} | }|8|0}}}} }}} |other}} | }|8|0}}}} } | | }} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} | }} Usage Always Present Fields | EarthNumber = # OF EARTH-DESIGNATION | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = STATUS OF REALITY | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Distinguish1 = DISTINGUISH BETWEEN SIMILAR OR RELATED ARTICLES | Distinguish2 = DISTINGUISH BETWEEN SIMILAR OR RELATED ARTICLES | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | PointsOfInterest = LOCATIONS IN REALITY | Residents = PEOPLE OF THE REALITY | Creators = CREATORS OF UNIVERSE | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides (FIXME) | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = (images of reality or logo) - need for gallery?!?! | EarthNumber = (if numbered, categorizes under Earth-000000# in "Category:Realities") | Aliases = | Status = (Existing, Destroyed, Defunct, Pocket, Other) | First = If only used, then "Category:Existing Realities" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Realities" | History = If blank, then "Category:History Section Needed" __NOEDITSECTION__ R